This invention relates to an air conditioner system with a heating operation assist function and, more particularly, to an air conditioner system of a heat pump type capable of performing a heating operation.
In a conventional air conditioner system, a heat pump type refrigeration cycle is used to perform both cooling and heating operations.
In the heating operation in an air conditioner system of this type, the following items must be taken into consideration to provide comfort to a user in an air-conditioned room.
First, the initial operation of the heating operation must be improved. The heating capacity of an air conditioner system of this type only operates correctly after the heat pump type refrigeration cycle is stabilized due to the following reason. When air is blown before the stable state is set, air which is not sufficiently heated is supplied to the user, and the user may feel cold, because heated air is blowing.
Second, a defrosting function must be provided to an air conditioner system of this type in order to defrost the surface of an outdoor heat exchanger serving as an evaporator during heating operation, thereby preventing degradation of the heating capacity.
Preferably, the first and second items are systematically improved to enhance comfort of the user.
However, no conventional air conditioner system of this type satisfies the second item in association with the first item while the first item is satisfied.